Vanessa Drumoir
by Lessiehanamoray
Summary: Set during year 5: Life as a Slytherin is not trivial, especially when you have no recognizable family and are probably more raven than snake. Vanessa Drumoir has a hard road ahead of her, but life brings some strange things.
1. A Day with Umbridge

Author's Note: Wait, me, doing a Harry Potter fanfiction? Well, things happen. This was a class assignment and has grown. I can't guarantee it's tight, or got a great plot, but I think it's fun. Hopefully Vanessa can rekindle some love for Harry Potter (the book series) that she rekindled in me.

Things change though, as movies are watched and as books are examined once more. You will probably be able to tell where those changes are.

Part 1: Hogwarts

_Every year I have at least one like you. Hmmm, difficult to place. _I don't even know where I want to be. _Well, you're not a Gryffondor. You may not be a coward, but you are not particularly brave either. _I just want to be a part of this world. _Hufflepuff maybe? No, you are not quite hard enough working. That leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hmmm, difficult to say really. You certainly are clever, very clever. Drumoir, Vanessa Drumoir…perhaps it is best if you go where your family went, or perhaps you should be given as much distance as possible. _My family, I want to know more of my family. _I can feel that, I can certainly feel that. Yes, you would do anything wouldn't you? You have a certain disrespect for rules and authority as well. Yes, I think it has become too full of rules and stagnant. I am placing you in…_

"Slytherin!" yelled the Sorting Hat. There was great applause as Vanessa Drumoir joined her new house. She had no idea what to expect, no idea what was in store. She was both scared and exhilarated, but she belonged somewhere. A great ease washed over her as she considered that she now had a home. There would be no more lonely nights in the street, no more desperately pecking for food, and no more odd jobs. She was home.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Day With Umbridge

Vanessa learned not to talk to anyone very quickly and by the time her fourth year rolled around the only other student she ever talked to was a Ravenclaw in her year named Luna Lovegood. She was crazy, but at least she was nonjudgmental and Vanessa found there was something to be said for Luna's amazing ability to forget anything told to her in confidence.

There were probably several Slytherins she could have gotten along with as well, but Draco Malfoy made sure that no one had any interest in talking to her. She had made an enemy of him almost immediately through a combination of being raised among muggles and not understanding why his parentage was such a big deal. Now that she was four years in it made even less sense.

She got along with all of her teachers at least, which was good since she avoided heading home as much as possible. Professor Flitwick was very good about letting her use his classroom over Christmas to practice charms and Professor Snape let her use his potion ingredients provided he was in the same room and able to watch the proceedings (she had worked very hard to get that particular privilege). In fact, come her fourth year the only teacher she hated was one Dolores Umbridge. Hogwarts had run quite smoothly without a High Inquisitor before and it didn't need one now. All Toadface did was interrupt classes.

"Hi, Vanessa," Luna said nervously as they waited outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was double Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

"Are you ready for class?"

Luna nodded, but Vanessa knew perfectly well that she was having a hard time adjusting to textbook reading. Vanessa sympathized. Their last two teachers had been so hands on that it was hard having a class duller than history suddenly thrust upon them. They all filed slowly and silently in when it was time to find Umbridge sitting serenely at her desk. She gave them a sugary smile that Vanessa had learned to associate with boredom.

"Good morning, class," she said pleasantly. Vanessa was resisting the urge to strangle the woman upon entry, something she had gotten quite good at doing.

"Good morning, High Inquisitor," the class responded uniformly as they took their seats. Vanessa and Luna sat at the very front of the room while most of the rest of the class sat towards the back.

"I am glad to see all of you cheery this fine morning. Now, turn to page 210 and make sure to read up on basic jinx identification and shielding. There will be no need to talk." Umbridge glared at Vanessa, daring her to try something. In all of half a second Vanessa's hand was in the air. She had heard about a Gryffondor trying this trick and it seemed very appropriate. "Yes, Miss Drumoir?"

"I've read this section." She could almost feel Umbridge's groan of annoyance. "I have, in fact, read the entire book as well as several pieces of its suggested reading." The Ravenclaws all gave Vanessa small smiles and the little nods of their heads which told her that they would have been glad to have her in their house.

"Have you now?"

"Yes, Professor, and I can tell you that this book and the book you gave the fifth years contradict your own teaching method."

"How so?"

The Slytherins, so used to the idea of kissing up to teachers, were staring at Vanessa in shock. "Both books emphasize practice and yet you have not once allowed us to use our wands. I understand that the theory is extremely important, but it is useless without some practical use behind it."

"And why would you ever need to cast these spells?"

"Because the world is a bad place and a wizard needs their self defense. We need to know basic curses and countercurses because insane wizards do exist."

"And what wizards might those be?"

"Sirius Black, Professor. He escaped from Azkaban and is still on the loose. What if I were to run into him at some point? Surely I should be ready to defend myself and help bring him to justice."

"Sirius Black," Umbridge repeated, "why do you think you have any chance of finding him when the entire Ministry has been searching for two years?"

"I do not exactly look like a threat and he could get cocky, but wouldn't it be wonderful if I then surprised him with my surprising knowledge and prowess?"

Umbridge began to advance on Vanessa. Her smile was still sugary sweet, but there was a dangerous glint in her eyes. "And you think you could defeat Sirius Black? Do you know what he did?"

Vanessa looked her in the eye. "I know perfectly well what he did. However I want to at least go down fighting, even if I know there is no chance I actually survive. Maybe I could hold him off long enough for help to arrive."

"You are questioning Ministry teaching techniques!"

"I am questioning why the Ministry chooses to contradict itself," Vanessa corrected. She was noticing that Umbridge had a funny twitch in the muscles of her face. The way her lip quivered was quite humorous.

"Detention!"

"For what?"

Professor Umbridge slapped her hands on the table. "You are questioning the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Fifty points from Slytherin." The Slytherins around her grumbled. "I will see you tonight, at five o'clock, in my office."

"Yes, High Inquisitor." Umbridge looked ready to slap her, but held her hand. The rest of class resumed without a word, but Vanessa suspected that by the time she got to her next class she would have some new bruises.

Vanessa had gotten beaten fairly badly after Defense Against the Dark Arts, had then proceeded to Madame Pomfrey's, and was now slowly making her way back up to Umbridge's office. She blinked in surprise when she got there. There was a Gryffondor already waiting outside of the office. He seemed equally surprised, and then let out a groan.

"I suppose you want to have a good laugh, don't you?"

"What?" Vanessa asked, confused. "I have detention."

He looked shocked. "A Slytherin ended up in detention? That doesn't happen very often."

"I know, but can you stop acting so surprised?"

"She seems rather partial to Slytherin."

"Correction, she likes Malfoy and I'm the only person stupid enough not to take advantage of it."

"Um, right, I'm Harry Potter." He extended his hand, and Vanessa took it in a firm handshake.

"Vanessa Drumoir, and we seem to be in this together."

An ice seemed to have broken now that they had shaken hands. "So, you don't sound so fond of Malfoy."

"He's only a braggart."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, he is."

"I mean, I get so sick of hearing about his father in the Common Room. He makes the place uninhabitable."

"You sound like you've wanted to say this for a long time."

"You should try being in the same House as him, it's awful."

Harry now laughed. "So, why are you in Slytherin then?"

Vanessa shrugged. "It's just where the Sorting Hat put me. It also considered Ravenclaw. What about you? Although, Harry Potter, I guess it's fairly obvious why you're in Gryffondor. I mean, no matter how you look at it you either saw the Dark Lord return or you're lying about it. Neither route exactly speaks of a coward. I would have shut my mouth a long time ago."

Harry's expression had darkened. "You think I'm lying then?"

"I didn't say that. I mean, I'm a Slytherin, we assume everyone lies. The thing is, if Cedric had died in the maze then you would have at least sent up the sparks. Something happened in there; that much is clear."

"Thanks for not assuming I'm a raving lunatic."

It was Vanessa's turn to laugh and Harry was struck by her lime green eyes and sharp face. He shuddered, her face reminded him of Voldemort's. Umbridge's office door opened. "Miss Drumoir, Mr. Potter, come in."

They walked in together and Harry immediately headed for the one desk in her room. Vanessa approached Umbridge. "What should I do, Professor?"

Umbridge gave what Vanessa thought of as a rather evil grin and pulled out a quill. "Luckily I recently acquired a second. You will join Mr. Potter in writing _I must not tell lies_ and you will need no ink. Now, go on."

Vanessa headed to the desk and noted that Harry was bleeding. This couldn't be good. She let out a gasp of pain as she began to write, but quickly stopped. Gritting her teeth she proceeded to write, and write, and write.

By the time Umbridge said they could stop, Vanessa was bleeding badly and she staggered when she handed her parchment in. Umbridge checked Harry's arm, but didn't bother with Vanessa when she noticed blood trailing down the young woman's arm. Harry helped Vanessa out of the classroom. Hermione and Ron were waiting for him.

"Who's that?" Ron asked. Harry guided Vanessa to lean against a wall.

Hermione was staring at Vanessa's arm while Ron seemed more transfixed by the symbol on her robe. "Ron, Hermione, this is Vanessa Drumoir," Harry announced.

Vanessa smiled at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Do you mind if I look at your arm?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Sure, but let's do it a little farther away. I'm trying to avoid giving her satisfaction."

They all went a little farther down the hallway. Vanessa looked about ready to collapse. They turned a corner and Hermione stopped. "Now?" she asked.

Vanessa nodded and gingerly lifted up her sleeve. They all gasped. Written proudly on her arm was _I must tell lies_. "What makes you think you'll get away with it?" Ron asked.

"I am a self-respecting Slytherin," Vanessa declared, "and no self-respecting Slytherin would ever carve _I must not tell lies_ into their arm."

"She's going to have your head," Hermione declared.

"I doubt it. She'll try, but I know Professor Snape will take my side in this one."

"You're mental."

"Maybe, but if nothing else Madame Pomfrey's going to throw a fit if I have to come to her again today."

"Again?" Harry asked.

"I got rather badly jinxed by my fellow Slytherins when I lost fifty points to our house."

"Do you want us to help?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry about me. I just need to get this mended."

"You just keep bleeding."

Vanessa nodded. "There's something strange about my blood that makes me prone to that. I don't know why, but it is. Well, maybe we'll see each other gain. I mean, we've managed to miss each other for four years now."

"Well, maybe over the weekends."

"I'd like that. I like to practice my spellwork over the weekend and it can be a rather lonely job."

"That sounds wonderful," Hermione immediately piped up as her two companions groaned.

"Thanks, but maybe it's a bad idea anyways. My life is miserable enough without getting teased for being friends with Harry Potter. I think I'll be going now." She gave a small smile and staggered towards the dungeons.

She was almost to her common room when the world around her began to spin. She felt her side slam into a wall. "Come on," Vanessa muttered, "you're almost there." She began to drag along the wall and was vaguely aware of footsteps coming towards her. She slumped down to the floor. "Come on, legs, up!" The blood trickling down her arm was growing cold. A strange hissing sound escaped her mouth and her world went black.

"Vanessa, Vanessa, wake up." The voice which called her back to consciousness was stern and forceful. Vanessa opened her eyes to find herself staring face to face with Professor Snape. She looked around and realized that she was slumped in a chair in his office. Her arm was bandaged and he looked rather cross, but it wasn't necessarily aimed at her.

"Thank you, Professor," she mumbled.

"You should have gone to Madame Pomfrey."

"I thought I could make it to my room and use the bandages she gave me."

Snape moved towards one of his cabinets and pulled out a small vial. "Do you know what this is?" he asked as he held it out for inspection.

Vanessa looked at it a moment before replying, "No, sir, but it is clearly some form of salve."

He handed it to her. "This particular salve will close any wound. This is the only time I will give you some, if you need more than you will need to learn to make it. You should be able to find instructions in one of the books in the library. I will allow you to use whatever ingredients you need, but there is a limit to my generosity."

"I understand, sir," said Vanessa, barely trusting herself to speak. She and Professor Snape had always gotten along well enough, but this was beyond anything she had ever expected. "Thank you."

"I don't want one of my Slytherins to pass out in the middle of a crowded hallway," he explained. Vanessa knew better than to contradict him and was enjoying basking in the realization that someone actually cared at all. She would take even Snape's gruffness over nothing.

"I will make sure to make Salazar Slytherin proud," Vanessa announced with a slight bow. She then stood up, taking a moment to get fully on her feet. "Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Miss Drumoir?"

"I thought I should let you know that I have probably rather irritated our High Inquisitor."

"Would this have anything to do with your arm?"

"Yes, sir."

"What were you supposed to write?"

"She was just too negative for my liking."

Professor Snape's lips curled in a small smile. "You want me to support you when she goes on her rampage?"

"Well, I was just thinking that no self-respecting Slytherin…"

"I'll see what I can do. Now, get to bed. If you fall asleep in my class then my offer is gone."

"Yes, sir," Vanessa stated as she left his office, clutching the small vial he had given her. She had always gotten the impression that he liked her well enough, but this was the first time he had really shown it. This would be a great help with whatever else Umbridge was likely to throw her way. Malfoy's sneering voice when she entered the common room was more than enough to bring her back to reality.

"Enjoy your detention?"

"It was detention, a punishment but not a particularly bad one."

He sneered at her, looking quite lofty in his favorite chair. She had to admit the deep green did well as a backdrop for him and he looked rather regal, and like an arrogant brat. "You got points taken away from us."

"And what are you going to do about it, punish one of your own?"

"You are not one of my own," Malfoy responded, now sounding somewhat defensive and annoyed. It was only then that Vanessa took in the strangeness of this encounter. Even in the common room he was hardly ever alone and yet he had chosen to meet her on his own. She knew he could have prepared quite the audience, but something was holding him back from a public humiliation.

"I am in Slytherin am I not?"

"A fluke," Malfoy quickly announced.

"Then perhaps your placement is a mistake and Harry Potter should be sitting in your place."

Malfoy never got red when he got angry, at least she had never seen it, but a dangerous sheen now came to his eyes. "You would do well to watch your mouth, mudblood."

"That am I am a mudblood is your assumption and not a verified fact."

"Either way, you have no influence while my father controls half of the ministry."

"If the ministry is stupid enough to be controlled by your father then it is not a worthwhile government to follow." She was about to insult Toadface while she was at it, but decided it was best to stop short. She listened to Malfoy and Vanessa wanted to have the satisfaction of at least being there when she angered Umbridge.

"Are you insulting my father?"

"And you call yourself a Slytherin?"

"You are walking on dangerous ground," Malfoy snarled. She had rarely managed to get him this worked up. "You have no friends and no family and yet you move against my family?"

"You have no intelligence and no cunning and yet you move against my mind? All you are, Malfoy, is a stuck up, spoiled, brat."

"My father can take you down," Malfoy snarled.

"Your father must spend a lot of his time making up for his son's failings."

Malfoy was on his feet in an instant, wand drawn. Vanessa didn't hear what spell he attempted, smoothly drawing out her wand and shouting, "_Expelliramus!_" Malfoy was shoved back into his chair with a thud, wand flying. Vanessa didn't say anything else, just headed towards her dorm. She kept her wand out though as a reminder to him not to try anything. She was a fast spellcaster and knew more charms and hexes than at least any other Slytherin fourth year. Sure enough, Malfoy didn't try anything else and Vanessa finally went to bed with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2: The Response

Chapter 2: The Response

Word that Vanessa had brutally attacked Draco Malfoy spread around the school like wildfire. It was even more widespread than it had been with Hermione Granger had hit him, largely because Malfoy was encouraging this one. Vanessa had never been happier that they weren't in the same year. She was also glad that Professor Snape seemed to be staying out of it. She kept the salve he had given her though and avoided Umbridge as much as she could.

She only got two days of quiet before Toadface met her in the halls before dinner. "Could I have a word?" she asked sweetly. Vanessa decided to take her literally.

"Whether or not you could is up to you, but I'm only giving the one word."

"Come!" Umbridge turned around, clearly expecting Vanessa to follow. Vanessa continued on to dinner. "I said come!"

Vanessa gave her the look of an innocent deer. "All you said was that you had wanted a word, not that you had a request."

"You will come with me," Umbridge snarled. Snarling did not seem to suit her voice very well.

"I'll miss dinner."

"There will be some scraps left when we are done with our conversation."

"Very well, but why can't you say what you're going to say out here? Everyone's at dinner right now, so you won't be disturbed."

Umbridge opened the door of a nearby classroom. "In here," she commanded. Vanessa groaned but went inside, Umbridge closing the door behind them. "Now," she started pleasantly, "why did you disobey my very simple instructions?"

"Well, the moment I realized that that it was carving into my arm I realized that I would likely be scarred before too long. I'm sorry, but I am a proud Slytherin and well, it seems pointless to use a phrase like that when you in fact lying in what you are saying, automatically making it yet another lie."

"You admit you lie?"

"I'm a Sly…ther…in," Vanessa said slowly, not quite sure Umbridge understood. "I don't know where you went to school but Slytherins lie, it is part of what distinguishes us."

"You are being rather insolent."

"No, I am being rather realistic. Now, I would like to get to dinner."

Umbridge blocked the door. "Not until we have worked out your punishment, and it seems that it will need to be something more severe than some points taken away and detention."

"I can and will take anything you care to throw at me."

Umbridge grinned and Vanessa felt as though she would be swallowed whole by that huge mouth. "I have the perfect punishment for you."

"Well, don't just leave me hanging here, croak it out."

Toadface pulled out a small vial. "Do you know what this is?"

"No, but I have the feeling it's nothing pleasant."

Umbridge took out a small cup and put three drops of the potion inside. "I want you to drink every little drop and then we'll have a nice discussion."

"You're going to use veritaserum on a student?"

"Yes, dear, and I think it is a very good punishment."

"You can't do that."

"Oh, I think you'll find I can. Now, drink it all up." She moved the cup towards Vanessa.

Vanessa was used to weaseling her way out of things. Umbridge would win any fight between them and could undoubtedly force her to drink. She needed help. "_Accio _Severus Snape's Wand!" She had surprised Umbridge who was now charging her. Vanessa kept backpedaling. "_Accio _McGonagall's spectacles!" She felt like a sort of deranged poet, but she needed help. Her back rested against a wall. "_Accio _Madame Hooch's whistle!"

"Now, now, dear, you should just drink this up and stop trying useless spells."

Vanessa was out of room and running out of tricks. She had to find a way around Toadface and the potion from hell. "_Engorgio_!" Umbridge stopped her pursuit, her look of glee turning to a look of terror.

"You little snake," she hissed, dropping the veritaserum to get her wand in casting mode.

"And proud of it," Vanessa declared, running around Umbridge. "_Expelliarmus_!" Umbridge's wand went flying. Vanessa was beginning to think she'd make it out of the room on her own when the door burst open and Professor Snape and McGonagall came charging into the room.

"What is going on in here!" McGonagall asked sternly, holding her spectacles to her face. Her hand slipped when she saw the still growing Umbridge in the back of the room. The spectacles flew straight at Vanessa who caught them carefully and put on her best apologetic smile. One teacher was now glaring at her and her head of house seemed to be still taking in the scene.

"Oh, um, should I get her back to normal?" Vanessa asked as she handed McGonagall back her spectacles, looking over her shoulder at Toadface.

"That can be dealt with later, but first you need to stop strangling Madame Hooch."

Vanessa concentrated for a moment, willing the spell to end. "It should be done," she announced after a moment.

"Well then, you should go to dinner and…"

"A moment, Professor," Professor Snape said suddenly. Vanessa had almost forgotten he was there and turned around to see him holding the vial of veritaserum. "Vanessa, why did you two begin to fight?" His gaze bored into hers.

"She was trying to make me drink veritaserum," Vanessa replied. She met his gaze, letting him know that she spoke truthfully. She heard Professor McGonagall give a slight gasp behind her. Umbridge was now so overblown that she looked ready to pop.

"Professor, if you will deal with our High Inquisitor," the acid in Professor Snape's voice was now clear and he was sneering, "then I will take Miss Drumoir to dinner."

"Very well," Professor McGonagall glared at Umbridge, "I will make sure she is alright." Vanessa caught a hint of resentment and amusement in her voice.

"That little snake!" Umbridge spat as Professor Snape moved to escort Vanessa out. "Fifty points from Slytherin!"

Professor Snape closed the door behind them and began escorting Vanessa the short distance to the Great Hall. He leaned close to her when they got to the entrance. "One hundred points to Slytherin," he muttered in her ear. Vanessa knew better than to react and simply headed into the great hall without another word. No one seemed to notice that she had been gone or that someone was arriving later than usual, and with a teacher right behind her too. Deciding she was actually somewhat grateful for her anonymity, Vanessa sat at the far end of the Slytherin table, grabbed a sandwich, and ate in silence. All was normal with her world, but she had the feeling that Umbridge would figure out some sort of revenge.


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin Solitude

**Chapter 3: Slytherin Solitude**

Vanessa had never been happier for the weekend. She was in the most hidden corner of the library the moment she got out of her last class that day and intended to stay there for as long as Umbridge was likely to be in the hallways. Skipping dinner wasn't so bad; she could always just go down to the kitchens for a snack. She grabbed a book on various healing draughts and got to work figuring out what Professor Snape had given her.

She managed to survive Friday that way and Saturday, already past lunch, was going brilliantly. Nobody had bothered her yet and the house elves had gotten her sandwiches for dinner. She would just have to sit right outside the library to eat and all would be wonderful. It was pleasant outside, so she didn't expect anyone else to show up until Sunday when they would all be desperately doing homework.

"Are there any interesting potions in there?"

Vanessa looked up sharply to see Hermione Granger coming towards her. The library seemed otherwise deserted. "Yeah," she held it up so Hermione could see more of the title, "Professor Snape told me to take a look at some healing draughts."

"Is it homework then?"

"Not really, although I could use the extra practice," Vanessa admitted.

"I understand that one. Potions are easy enough to make, but to make them well seems to require a whole other skill."

"I know, and it is one I don't have. I'm one of the best students in my class, but I always feel like I'm doing a horrible job in potions."

"You can have the recipe memorized and it doesn't help."

"You memorize the recipes?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, not normally, but I like to when we're working on one potion for a long time."

"I make something similar to the muggle recipe cards so I can store and organize them to my preference."

"How are your arms feeling?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I'm fine," Vanessa responded immediately, suddenly seeming more distant.

"Look, Harry and Ron were wondering if you'd like to practice charms with us. It's best to work in pairs, so we need an even number."

Vanessa's face brightened instantly, "I love working on charms! Which one are you doing?"

"Well, we're working on the immobulus charm."

"On each other?"

"Well, we have to practice on someone, although we also want to work on our shielding spells."

"So almost a duel?"

"Not really, I mean these are charms we need to worry about for our O.W.L.s."

Vanessa smiled, closing her book. "Lead the way." She picked up her sandwiches and Hermione gave it an odd look.

"Did you have the house elves make those for you?"

"Yeah, I've been avoiding dinner so when I went to the kitchens for lunch I asked if they could make me something to eat for dinner. They threw together some sandwiches for me and were trying to get me to get something else, but I really don't eat much." Hermione had lost her smile completely and seemed agitated. "Did I say something wrong?" Vanessa asked as they began to head towards an empty classroom.

"You should not use the house elves."

"Why not? That is why they're here, right?" Vanessa was completely confused, feeling as though she had been confounded. She was now also having trouble keeping up with Hermione, who had set out at a brisk pace.

"They're no better than slaves!"

"I always thought that in order to be truly no better than slaves one had to be fundamentally unhappy," Vanessa reasoned.

Hermione spun on her and Vanessa backed off. "They just don't know any better!"

"Maybe, but most people seem happiest when they aren't making decisions for themselves."

Hermione's jaw dropped and she just stared at Vanessa. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Of course I do, now let's get to the classroom. I don't like just standing around in the halls."

Hermione blinked at her a moment before leading the way once more. They made it to a deserted classroom and Hermione gently pushed open the door to find Ron completely still and Harry leaning against a wall. "I got our fourth," Hermione announced proudly. A strange gargling noise escaped Ron as Harry stood up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, gently pulling out his wand. With a flick he unfroze Ron who glared at Harry and then Hermione.

"What do you think you're doing bringing a Slytherin in here?"

"Would you rather Neville?"

Ron blanched, but seemed to recover quickly. "At least we know he won't try any tricks on us."

"Yeah, he'll just miss and accidentally hurt his toad," Harry pointed out with a small laugh. He extended his hand to Vanessa. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah," she said nervously as she shook his hand. "I just thought some charm and defense against the dark arts work would be fun."

"Alright then," Hermione announced, pleased that Harry at least seemed tolerant of her choice in a fourth, "I'll pair with Ron and Vanessa and Harry can go together." She pulled out her wand and faced Ron, who gave a rather audible gulp.

Vanessa laughed as she and Harry got into position. "Why don't you take the offensive first?" he called.

With a smile and a nod Vanessa flicked her wand, "_Immobulus_!" She heard Harry's shield go up and her spell ricocheted off of his shield and straight at her. "_Protego_!" she shouted quickly. The spell just missed her and Harry's own immobilizing charm came straight for her shield as well. "_Protego Totalum_! _Silencio_!" Vanessa felt a slight sting as Harry's spell penetrated her shield, but it was not enough to immobilize her and Harry was now completely silent.

"I told you she'd use tricks!"

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked curiously, quickly casting the counter spell so Harry could speak again.

Vanessa shrugged. "Professor Flitwick calls me a quick caster and says that I am one of the finest at charms he has ever seen. Magic comes naturally to me and so I can cast quickly. I'm trying to teach myself to cast spells silently, but that's not going as well."

"What year are you?"

"Me, I'm a fourth year." They all stared at her. "What? Harry completed the Triwizard Tournament as a fourth year and was a star seeker his first year, so I don't really see why you're all so impressed."

Harry came up to her. "Still, you're more like Hermione in all the spells you know."

"Thank you."

Hermione grinned. "Well, shall we rotate around? Vanessa, do you…do you have enough sandwiches for all of us?"

Vanessa nodded. "The house elves always give me enough to feed a glutton, but I don't eat a lot."

"Well, that's settled then," Harry declared, moving over to work with Hermione. This left Ron dueling Vanessa and he seemed determined to glare at her even as he brandished his wand.

Vanessa let him get off the immobilizing charm once, but it wore off quickly and she was able to get him frozen as well. Her little session with Hermione went a little better as they were a good match. They were both quick with their spells, although Vanessa was just a little faster with the words, and they both knew a variety of charms. By the time dinner rolled around Harry and Ron had spent the last half an hour just watching them.

"Bloody wicked," Ron whispered as they sat down. Vanessa pulled out the sandwiches and divided them amongst everyone.

"You're both amazing," Harry declared between mouthfuls. "I mean, Hermione, I never knew you could duel like that!"

"Well, you've never seen me really try, have you?"

"I guess not." Harry leaned back, feeling better than he had in a long time. He looked over to Vanessa. She seemed to be making a point of not saying a word. "Vanessa, how are you in defense against the dark arts?"

She looked startled to have someone address her. "Oh, I'm actually quite good, at least I've always thought so. I mean, I may not be able to summon much of a patronus or anything, but as far as spells go it is very similar to charms."

Harry took a deep breath, and Ron whacked him over the head. "She's a Slytherin," he hissed.

"Ron, grow up," Hermione responded, exasperated. "She's good."

Vanessa stared at them. "Even if the reasons for his statement are wrong, your friend makes a point. If you want me to keep working with you we'll have to be really careful about it. My fellow Slytherins keep looking for reasons to cause trouble and hanging out with a bunch of Gryffondors, especially this bunch of Gryffondors, would do it. I can't afford to be seen around you guys."

"I know but," Harry took a deep breath, "Hermione wants me to teach defense against the dark arts and that would have to be fairly secret anyways."

Vanessa shook her head. "Look, I think it would be a load of fun, and a great way to get one up on Toadface, but if others are there then it's not a secret anymore, is it?" She stood up. "I should probably go while everyone's still at dinner. Listen, it's been fun and I'd like to do it again at some point if we can find the time, but being in a large group would be a bad idea. Slytherin stands in solitude and it's just the way things are." She looked directly at Harry now. "Teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, you'd be good at it and people need to rebel once in a while. I think it's best if you manage to do it in a useful way." With that she turned and left them sitting there.

It was surprising when she got to the steps and began to run. She had not expected to actually be upset, but she had finally been making some real friends. She slowed back down, reminding herself that she should be walking.

"Miss Drumoir, why are you not at dinner?"

Vanessa turned to see Professor Snape standing in his office door. "Professor, I didn't see you there!"

"It is not like you to be so unobservant."

"I know, but I was just thinking…"

"Thinking?" His eyes bored into hers.

"Yes, sir, thinking, or has Umbridge banned the use of our minds entirely?"

Professor Snape smirked. He would never actually admit it, although Vanessa had always suspected and now knew from the salve he had given her, but he liked her. As much as it also irritated him he liked her wit and sharp tongue, her ability to skulk from shadow to shadow, and her spellcasting. She always suspected that there was a kinship between them, but could not figure out quite what it was.

"No, she has not banned thought yet, but if you keep thinking of ways to irritate her she might just have to."

"Professor, how can the Ministry give Professor Dumbledore such high honors as they have and then declare he is a liar? Don't those honors suggest a certain amount of faith?"

"You should know better than to think people do things out of faith."

"I know, sir, but even a Slytherin will stick by their friends when it comes down to it. They've been lying to him this whole time, even though they know he's the best wizard they've got."

"You lie," Professor Snape reminded her.

"I know, but I am wiser than to get trapped in them and I think that the Ministry has gotten trapped. They're idiots."

"Perhaps they are, but if you are correct then they will learn the error of their ways soon enough."

There was something in his eyes, she wasn't sure what, but something was telling her that she had just been privy the beginnings of a secret, or maybe it wasn't really a secret. Professor Dumbledore's warnings from the end of the previous year came back to her and she realized that all of the real teachers had been trying to subtly remind the students of those warnings.

"Professor, he's really back isn't he? I mean, we've already proven that the Ministry lies to even themselves, so I know you can't trust them even when they think they're telling the truth. Please, sir, people talk about it like Harry and Dumbledore are making some sort of sick joke, but I don't even know what happened all those years ago, but it's such a bad joke than the worse joke would for it to be true and…Professor, I need to know more."

He looked at her for a moment, and she thought she saw conflict in his eyes. "Return to the common room."

"Professor!"

"Now, Miss Drumoir!" he snarled. "This can be discussed at some other time." He slammed his office door behind him, causing Vanessa to cringe.

She wondered if he really expected her to go to the common room to sit in silence and made to head back out of the dungeons; yet her feet seemed determined to take her to the common room and as she glanced at Professor Snape's closed office door she decided that it was a brilliant idea.


	4. Chapter 4: Waging War

**Chapter 4: Waging War**

Vanessa started her personal quest in the library, finally suffering through picking up a modern history book. She was not generally interested in history, but she needed to know more about the world she lived in and so she spent all of the Sunday reading. By the time she was done she both feared and respected Voldemort, was both revolted and inspired. He had carved his own destiny, but he had carved it in blood. She was beginning to truly understand why his name invoked such fear. She also thought she had learned something new to try on Umbridge and went through the week carefully planning her actions for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

She needed to discuss it with her accomplice though and so went to talk with Luna after dinner on Thursday. "Luna, can I have a word?"

Luna looked at her with her wide, innocent eyes. "There's a snake on your head," she whispered.

Vanessa groaned and flattened her hair. It had been getting frizzy lately, and she didn't want to deal with Luna's meandering mind. "Listen, Luna, I'm going to do something tomorrow and I need your help." Luna now seemed to be almost paying attention. "All I need you to do is drop your book; I'll give a hiss when it's time."

Luna looked at her for a moment before realization dawned and she grinned. "Alright, that book doesn't know what it's talking about anyways. The jelly legs jinx does have a literal version, whatever they say!"

"Exactly," Vanessa responded with a grin, for once enjoying Luna's strange beliefs and using them to fuel her own ideas. The sound of voices broke the moment between Slytherin and Ravenclaw though and they both headed their separate ways, Luna skipping happily along the corridor and Vanessa staying to the shadows. She was glad she had when she heard Professor Flitwick and Umbridge arguing and realized that she had never heard him raise his voice before.

"You are teaching your students charms with which to cause chaos."

"My dear, I am teaching the students charms so they can learn the fundamentals of magic. Nothing is broader or more practical than the use of charms."

"Teaching them to pick locks then?"

"Pick locks? Oh, we never specifically cover that one, of course all of them seem to learn it, but we never cover it in the material."

"What about the various hexes and curses?"

"Dolores, the student will learn what they will learn. You cannot control their minds."

"That is your job!"

"No, my job is to give them the information and make sure they are capable of casting charms. What they do with the knowledge I give them is entirely their decision."

Umbridge seemed at a loss for word and simply stormed away. Vanessa waited for both of them to be well gone before heading to the Slytherin Common Room; plotting and planning.

* * *

Vanessa would have normally spent some of her morning wandering the grounds, but decided to make sure she had all of her homework done and her little plan ready. She knew about where the Gryffondor common room was and waited at the bottom of the staircase. She needed a quick word with the experts.

"Stop pulling, Fred."

"I'm pushing, George, not pulling."

Vanessa gave a small cough as they were about to walk right by her. "Excuse me, but I need to talk to you, and ask you to deliver a message quickly."

"Want one of our boxes then?"

"First Slytherin to come to us,"

",but don't think we'll give you a discount for it."

"Look, I'd love to buy some of your stuff, but I can't afford it and what I need is a piece of advice."

"Advice?"

Vanessa nodded. "How long do you usually wait in a class before wreaking havoc?"

"Well, that depends, how big of an event are you looking at?"

"Just short of any reason to be expelled would be great and I want her convinced she's won before I do anything."

"How long a class?"

"Double, I was thinking of being the model student for a while and then…well…"

"About a quarter of the way through do something innocent, but frustrating, then at about halfway through you do what you're planning."

"Alright, that's what I was thinking, but I thought I'd check with the experts first."

They both beamed at her. "So what's the message you need sent?"

"Just warn Hermione and her friends that Umbridge is going to be in a foul mood this afternoon, and tell them not to worry. I know what I'm doing."

"And who are we to tell them sent this messge?"

"Oh, my name's Vanessa. Harry will know me as the Slytherin who hates Malfoy."

"Right ho!" they both announced before heading on their way, acting as though there had never been a conversation. Vanessa sighed and headed towards breakfast on her own.

She was more distracted than usual while she ate as she planned, and so Umbridge was able to surprise her. "You will not be wearing those robes in my class again."

Vanessa turned to regard Toadface. "Are you going to buy me a new set then?"

"Have you ever considered getting a job?"

"Often, but it's hard to get one as an underage wizard."

"Then perhaps a muggle job would suite you better?"

Vanessa worked hard to keep the terror off of her face. "I am a wizard, not a muggle," she responded simply. Umbridge looked at her a moment longer before heading to the staff table and Vanessa found she had lost her appetite so she headed to the classroom to find the door locked. She could hear breaking glass and horrible singing down the hall.

"Peeves!" The sound of horrible singing came closer. "Peeve's can I talk to you?" Vanessa found herself suddenly drenched in water and looked up to see Peeve's laughing at her.

"You're all wet!" he shouted, as though it was the funniest thing the word had ever seen.

"Listen, Peeves, do you mind targeting Umbridge today on her way to class?"

"Targeting with what?" he asked slyly, obviously intrigued. Vanessa and Peeves had worked together before, the fact she could report him to the Bloody Baron providing a wonderful incentive for him to stay on good terms with her.

"I don't care; just make sure to get her really irritated."

Peeves giggled happily and sped off down the hall while Vanessa leaned against the wall to wait. She was there for at least half an hour before other student started arriving, Luna included. She came by Vanessa. "Have you seen any runes in the numbers?" she asked pleasantly.

"No."

"What about prophecy? My dad says that if you look just right you can see prophecy everywhere." Vanessa looked at her curiously; that seemed a little deep for _The Quibbler_. "There's a snake on your head."

Vanessa blinked in surprise. Her hair was perfect today, so it was something else. She was going to ask what Luna meant, but the sound of Umbridge's screaming heralded class about to begin. Their professor came running down the hall, trying to dodge muffins being thrown at her by Peeves. Umbridge reached the door, and had the misfortune of having to stop to unlock it.

"_Alohomora_," Vanessa said quickly, causing the door to open for the bedraggled teacher. Everyone flooded in quickly, Umbridge casting Vanessa a scathing look before she did. Vanessa give Peeve's a wink as she went in last and sat down at the front of the class. Now it was time for the real fun.

She started class off by doing as she was told; pretending to read through the book with avid interest. Some of the Slytherins began to whisper to each other out of boredom. Vanessa did well to hide her smile as Umbridge went over to them. The Slytherins went completely silent and she smiled sweetly at them. Vanessa subtly pulled out her wand, keeping it hidden in the sleeve of her robe. Umbridge opened her mouth, Vanessa muttered under her breath, and Umbridge let out a great big croak. There was a moment of stunned silence.

Umbridge whirled on Vanessa and gave an even louder croak, lurching forward and ending up with her hands on Vanessa's desk. Her glare should have caused Vanessa to sink deep into her chair and feel ashamed, but she just managed to look concerned for her teacher's welfare.

"Do you have a cold? You sounded just fine a bit ago. Then again, you don't talk much, so I could have missed it."

Umbridge let out a series of croaks and Luna, who had been watching the whole endeavor curiously said, "I know something that might help." Umbridge let out another series of croaks and Luna pulled out her wand. Vanessa stayed her hand.

"Luna, she'll just get you into trouble. You know we aren't allowed to pull out our wands in this class. After all, there's never any need for them in the real world so we shouldn't use them here." There was some sniggering in the class. Umbridge glared at her. "Of course, professor, you could give us permission to use our wands…" This was going better than she had expected and she was having a hard time understanding why Umbridge didn't dispel the charm herself. "Well, do we have permission to have wands?" This was wonderful, Luna was letting Vanessa take the lead and she was close to complete chaos. Umbridge nodded and Luna cast the disenchantment.

"Miss Drumoir," Umbridge began menacingly as Vanessa twirled her wand. The sound of bags being opened as other students pulled out their own wands stopped her.

"Yes?" Vanessa asked sweetly.

"Wands away!" Umbridge screeched. There was some grumbling, but people seemed to be doing what they were told. Vanessa kept her wand out. "I do not know if you are deaf, Miss Drumoir, but I said wands away."

"You just told me I could have it out."

"Yes, very clever of you, that little ploy, but don't think I don't know who cast that spell."

"Oh, and what proof do you have?"

"You act as though I need any."

"You do if you want to punish me."

Umbridge glared at her. "I am the High Inquisitor and,"

", and you may inspect teachers and the classes to make sure our education is not lacking. I understand your role perfectly, Professor, and you inspect so well."

"Detention, Miss Drumoir, detention for all of the next two weeks, including the weekends. You will start tomorrow at one o'clock in the afternoon. Now, wands away and continue reading!"

There was a sudden flurry of activity as people rushed to get their books back out. Vanessa kept her wand out and glared at the back of Umbridge's head as Toadface returned to her desk. Umbridge had just sat down when Vanessa stood up. The High Inquisitor glared at her. Vanessa really didn't care. "_Accio _chair!"

Umbridge screamed as her chair was pulled out from under her, hitting her head on the desk as before she fell. "Drumoir!" she roared as she stood again.

Vanessa smiled pleasantly at her, mirroring the smile she had seen on too many occasions. "Yes, Professor?"

"Double your detention and I will see you at ten in the morning tomorrow. If you get off without being expelled then you are fortunate!"

"Of course, Professor," Vanessa replied, keeping a sweet tone. "After all, being expelled is such a wonderful thing for my education."

The entire class was watching, and the Slytherins seemed torn between kissing up to authority so they could reach power and watching another Slytherin take on a teacher. Every Slytherin was willing to lie and use tricks to achieve their ends, but most found kissing up to people more powerful than them to be the safe way around it. Umbridge seemed to be growing aware that this was being made into a show.

"Open your books and read!" she shouted. Vanessa hissed in annoyance, and Luna's book fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned to pick it up. Hers was the only book not currently being held.

"_Accio _book!" Vanessa cried, and Luna's book flew right next to her. Luna seemed completely unbothered at having it float in the air in front of her, and even watched it quite intently. Vanessa gently grabbed it and placed it in front of Luna. It had done what she wanted and all eyes were fixed on her and Umbridge again.

"What game do you think you're playing?"

"Game, what game? I see no game here."

"Do not get cheeky with me."

"Get cheeky with you? My dear Professor, I am already perfectly cheeky to everyone."

"Up your detention to a month, Miss Drumoir, and one hundred points taken from Slytherin." There were loud groans of protest. "I will allow your fellow classmates to keep you in check, now resume reading." This time Vanessa did as she was told, if rather loudly working on her Ancient Runes homework could really be called doing what she was told. Umbridge didn't say anything though and the last half of class went without incident; Vanessa wondering if she'd actually make it to potions.


	5. Chapter 5: A Job

**Chapter 5: A Job**

Vanessa woke up in the hospital wing, by far her least favorite and most visited place at Hogwarts. She could hear Madame Pomfrey keeping the place tidy, as well as the ticking clock over the entrance.

"Oh, you're awake." Madame Pomfrey was now leaning over her. "How do you feel?"

"How long was I out?" Vanessa asked, marveling at the fact she could even talk. The words might as well have been a bowling ball for how hard it was to get them out of her throat.

"Everyone's at lunch right now, but I think you should stay until tomorrow morning. We want to make sure there are no complications."

Vanessa sat up quickly and a wave of dizziness came over her. "Please, Madame Pomfrey, I have my favorite classes."

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't want you to faint in the hallways. Now, some house elves will bring you lunch in just a bit."

"But, Madame Pomfrey, I can't…" Vanessa's voice faded away and she sighed. Madame Pomfrey ignored her and went about her work. To the side she noticed that another student, one of the Slytherins who had attacked her, was sitting up with puffy eyes and his tongue slowly shrinking back down to normal size. It looked to be almost fully healed, when she had first cast the spell it had hung to his stomach. Vanessa leaned back in her bad, resigned to a day in the hospital wing.

She was just getting back to sleep when she heard lunch being put on the table beside her. She opened her eyes to see the strangest house elf she had ever seen. He was coated socks, hats, scarves, and she even saw a couple of pairs of badly made gloves. "Oh, forgive Dobby, mistress," he muttered, backing away.

"Forgive you why?"

"Dobby made too much noise."

"Oh, I wasn't really asleep and," she looked over to where the other Slytherin had been to see he had already left, "Thomas leaving kept me awake anyways. I thought house elves weren't allowed to have clothes."

"Oh, Dobby is free, Mistress, yes Dobby is, but Dobby needs work."

"Ah, so why Hogwarts?" Vanessa asked eagerly, taking the bowl of soup Dobby had brought and beginning to eat it quite happily.

"Only Hogwarts take Dobby and Dobby wanted to be with Master Potter."

Vanessa nearly choked on her soup. "Master Potter? You have to be joking!"

Dobby seemed to grow quite angry. "Master Potter is wonderful and amazing and if you hurt Master Potter than Dobby will…will…"

Vanessa laughed. "It's alright, Dobby, I won't hurt Harry. He seems nice, a little thick, but nice."

"Mistress should not be calling Master thick!"

Vanessa laughed again and put her soup back on the table so it wouldn't spill. "Dobby, how did you end up with all of those clothes?"

"Master Potter freed Dobby and now Master Potter's friend makes clothes for house elves."

"Then how come you're coated in clothes?"

"Well, other house elves won't even go into Gryffondor now, so Dobby takes clothes. Dobby likes them!" He seemed to have perked up significantly and Vanessa was glad for someone to talk to.

"Hermione makes the clothes then?"

"Oh yes!" Dobby looked at Vanessa with his wide eyes. "Master Potter's friends are very kind and Hermione is good to house elves, but house elves don't like it."

"It would force them to be free, wouldn't it?"

"But, to be free is wonderful!"

"Then why won't the other house elves gather the clothes?"

"They just don't know what to do when free, but they will learn."

"I think you're being a bit optimistic. I mean, being free is hard work. If they're happy then why force them to be free?"

"Hermione says they don't know better."

"Yeah, I've heard that argument." Vanessa leaned back. "I suppose you have to be getting back to work now?" Dobby nodded. "Before you go, can you get a message to Harry for me?"

"What does mistress wish to send to master?" Dobby asked, curious.

"Give me a moment," Vanessa replied, grabbing some parchment and a quill. She wrote for several minutes before giving it, rolled up, to Dobby. "Now, don't peak, and I don't expect a reply so you have no reason to wait around."

Dobby took the letter with a curt nod and then vanished. Vanessa smiled and grabbed her soup again. She would be lonely, but she could take up her time scheming. With that pleasant thought Vanessa fell asleep.

* * *

Vanessa next awoke feeling very hungry, and with the sight of Severus Snape's nose to greet her. She could smell her dinner beside her.

"Professor," she mumbled as she sat up, suddenly feeling very guilty for the points she had lost Slytherin. His eyes were boring down on hers. Professor Snape had always had an amazing knack of making her feel guilty, something everyone else had to work to do. "Professor, I'm sorry I missed potions."

"Do you want to cause trouble?"

"No," she looked into his piercing eyes, "yes, sir."

"Learn to pick the proper fights, Miss Drumoir."

"I know, sir, but she deserves every bit of trouble she gets."

"You have landed yourself a solid month of detention!"

"And that would be my own problem, sir. I knew what would happen when I decided to fight her and I am ready to accept the consequences."

Snape gave her a scathing look. "She is more dangerous than you give her credit for," he pointed out, "and you can't keep pushing you luck."

"I understand," Vanessa mumbled.

"Clearly not," Snape replied tersely. "Don't aggravate her more than you need to and…" He was cut short as the doors to the Hospital Wing opened and Fred and George Weasely came in, Harry, Ron, and Hermione trailing behind them. Snape had blown by them before Vanessa even registered what had happened.

"Getting all friendly with the snake?" one of the twins asked as they sat down on either edge of her bed.

"I got your letter," Harry said rather sheepishly.

"And we read it," the twins said in unison.

"They came in just as I was opening it."

"I didn't ask you to visit me," Vanessa noted.

"Anyone attacked by Slytherins," said one twin, "even if they are Slytherins," noted the other, "well, yes," replied the first one, "but the point still is," said the second, "anyone attacked by Slytherins, even if they are Slytherins, is a friend of ours," they finished in unison.

"You two practice that, don't you?"

They just grinned and Hermione cleared her throat. "You really should be worried about getting expelled. It's amazing you weren't as it is."

"A teacher can give detention all they want, but you have to go to Dumbledore in order to expel someone."

"Still, a month of detention with Umbridge makes…" Harry trailed off and looked a bit embarrassed. "Vanessa, I know you don't like Malfoy, but what about Snape?"

"Professor Snape, and no I don't really mind that you call him Snape, it's more automatic. As far as what I think of him, I can't really say. I respect him greatly though, and he's never given me any reason to dislike him." Vanessa's tone was strange, even to her own ears and Hermione seemed surprised by something.

"Yeah, well, he's given Harry plenty of reason to hate him, hasn't he?" Ron piped up. "He's even been making Harry's potions vanish from the cauldron when they aren't the worst in the class."

Ron looked ready to start a list, but Hermione cut him off. "You seemed really surprised to have visitors, Vanessa. Don't you have any friends who come?"

"Luna sometimes does, but I think she normally gets distracted, but she's the only one who ever does. She'll read to me from _The Quibbler_."

"I am so sorry."

Vanessa laughed. "It's alright, actually she's really funny when she's reading something off and I can only read to myself for so long before it starts to get dull."

"What about getting owls from your family?" Hermione asked quietly. Her parents didn't send owls very often, but if Vanessa was in Slytherin then her parents were undoubtedly wizards. Most of the Slytherins she had met had parents who liked to give their children things to make them special, but she also knew Harry's situation.

Vanessa seemed to grow uncomfortable. "Well, you know, I don't exactly make an effort to keep in touch, so they don't know when something's wrong."

Hermione was glad to see that her companions had at least enough tact not to call the bluff. "I'm sure they'll write soon." She pulled a book out of her bag. "In the meantime I thought you might like a bit of light reading."

"Light reading?" Ron asked incredulously as Hermione handed a textbook over to Vanessa.

"Yes, light reading, it's the fifth year book on charms."

"Wow, thanks! None of the fifth years in my house let me touch their stuff." Vanessa was already flipping through the book excitedly.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, we should go." Vanessa barely paid them any mind as they left, but Fred and George lagged behind and turned to her when Hermione was well out of earshot.

"Hey, Vanessa," they tossed her a box of candies, "we're just finishing them up, but there's a box of nosebleed nougat for you, on the house."

"They're not quite perfect yet, so make sure you're ready to actually go to the hospital wing again."

"They'll get you out of class right quick though if you need the quick getaway."

"I can't really accept charity," Vanessa mumbled.

One of the twins went right up and put his hand on her forehead. "You're sure you're a Slytherin?"

"Absolutely positive, I just don't particularly like my fellows."

"Then take them," said the other twin as his brother backed away, "we support your little fight."

Vanessa was at a loss for words for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed. "What's the catch? I mean besides the fact you can't always stop the bleeding, what's the catch?"

"Fred, George, hurry up!" called Ron.

"Listen, Hermione says you're a real whiz when it comes to charms,"

",so we were hoping you'd help us make stuff."

"Joke stuff, you know? It would be nice to have some new products, and as a Slytherin you should be really great at it."

"What do you say?"

Vanessa stared at them for a moment before grinning. "Alright, but I want some of the cut."

"How much of the cut?"

"Well, since I'm only making a couple of things and it would be a pain to sort out what is what, how's ten percent sound?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment. "Alright, but we'll need it in writing."

"Hurry up!" screamed Hermione.

"We'll talk to you later," they said as they turned away. Vanessa waved goodbye to them as they left and settled into the book Hermione had given her, a deep excitement building. She had a job; she actually had a way to earn some money now! She didn't expect it to bring in a lot, but it would be something. Vanessa looked at her patched robes. Maybe she would be able to get some new robes, or even a schoolbook. She remembered Harry talking about Professor Snape and thought about getting her own cauldron and potion ingredients. Somehow, sitting in a hospital bed seemed both less and more painful than ever before.


End file.
